Test family minds
by I'dsmashanything
Summary: Susan and Mary have built a mind control machine and fun is had with the different characters that get to it first.


Test fanfic  
Johnny was in the lab listening to his sisters drone on about their new invention "... so the synapses in the left side blah blah bladady blah" or at least that's what Johnny heard. In a few minutes he also heard, "meatloaf's ready, and I swear to god if you aren't down here in the next 30 seconds, I will turn that lab into a room for rent." This was undoubtedly Johnny's hyperactive father, but today uncharacteristically enough he was glad to hear the threats. It got him out of listening to the boring crap his sisters were talking about. Amazing, Johnny thought, 5 years later his sisters are college alumni, legal adults, beautiful girls and yet still just as boring as they were when he was still obsessed with smash badger 4. "We should go he sounds really pissed," Susan responded. "Yeah, let's go," Mary and Johnny agreed. "Ya comin Dukey?" Johnny asked. "Errm... I think I smell some bacon crumbs in this corner, I'm gonna check it out." Dukey lied. "K have fun, I guess" Johnny replied. Dumbass, Dukey thought, I love the kid to death, but he's stupid as cow turds. For a quick minute the furry dog took a look at the test sisters bodies, which had grown into wonderful specimens with comfortable c-cups and tight tight asses, now only clothed in in skimpy shirts, skin tight leggings, and of course their signature lab coats. This attire was courtesy of the mongrel himself, claiming that the conservative outfits sent his senses off and they could cause a reappearance of weredukey. The girls concluded it would be easier if they just wore the clothes. After staring at their magnificent rumps, Dukey turned to his original task. While Johnny was daydreaming, Dukey listened to the girls talk about their invention, or as much as you can listen while staring at their marvelous boobs. From what he gathered it was a mind control device of some sort. It's gonna be used as some plot to get Gil and Gil clone to fall in love with them. But the device is only ready for testing so the whole family, the test sisters and himself included, are going to be monitored and controlled until they decide the testing is done. However the sisters had installed a failsafe incase anyone I the family found out about and abuses the power. That same failsafe was in dukey's hands ripped from the control panel.  
Just as he was about to request that Susan and Mary to come and relieve him of the stresses of being a dog "I'm over 35 in dog years, and the closest thing to sexual gratification is when mr. Test vacuums the carpet and I have a go at it,but now the twin pussy..." He was cut short by ms test walking by and then proceeding to question "Did Dukey just talk?" After the resounding no from downstairs she encouraged Dukey to come eat with the promise of steak. No matter how horny Dukey was, steak would always win. So he ran down to his bowl as he wagged his tail in anticipation of a nice juicy New York strip. Once he had finished said hunk-o-meat he turned to watch as Johnny ate with one hand and touched something in his pocket. Probably texting sissy or something.

In Johnny's pocket was not a phone, but actually the flacinator 6.0, a device his sister created for him to avoid embarrassing erections in the middle of class. Secretly though he truly meant it mostly for home use, like now with his mother in her business hugging her bosoms. The flacinator 6.0 was one of the few pieces of technology his sisters built he was actually thankful for, even if he wouldn't admit to why he needed it.

However the need to keep his reasons secret wasn't as needed as he thought. While he was canceling his boners his sisters were both imagining a bisexual encounter with themselves and their mother.

The same mother who herself was fantasizing about being DP'd by her son and another willing cock. While also feeling up her husband.

The same husband who was too entranced by his daughters boobs to care. The entire family was surprised by his willingness for the sisters to wear such "interesting" outfits, being the tight-ass that he is. He claimed that there was value in a woman feeling confident enough to wear whatever she feels is an expression. Which was BS for I like my daughter's TA.

Fucked up family huh? Just wait till the mind control starts. It will be broken up into 5 different scenarios from this point on following whoever reaches the machine first.  
The chapters will be ordered in:  
1. Johnny the mofo  
2. Boys best friend fucks best friend's sister  
3. the twins of sins  
4. Mother, may I  
5. Daddy's little girls


End file.
